


The Vampire Hunter and the Child Genius

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [26]
Category: Matilda (1996), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Inspiration, Luna Bay, March Madness, Motorcycles, Movie: Lost Boys: The Thirst, Movie: Lost Boys: The Tribe, Nighttime, San Cazador, Tumblr: otpprompts, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Fan art exploring the friendship between Edgar Frog and Matilda Honey (formerly Matilda Wormwood).
Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4438
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	1. Edgar and the Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [CocoaFlower21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film trilogy, and the geniuses at TriStar Pictures own the 1996 film Matilda. I own the fanfics and fan art that I cook up from time to time.

AU. When Edgar Frog meets Matilda Wormwood-Honey, he realizes how special and extraordinary she is.

_“Matilda Wormwood-Honey?” he asked. Matilda nodded with a smile. “I’m Edgar Frog — surfboard shaper and vampire hunter.”_

_“I am Matilda Wormwood-Honey,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “And I’m a child genius.”_

_After Matilda shows Edgar what she can do with her telekinesis, Edgar remarks that her powers are awesome, and Matilda thanks him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. A Child Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar realizes how there’s more to Matilda than meets the eye..

AU. When he sees how Matilda reads quite nicely, as well as her work with mathematics, Edgar realizes that Matilda is a lady and a scholar — and that she dislikes those who are rude to her as well. So he makes up his mind to be polite to her, since she is quite polite to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. A Valentine’s Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Matilda, Edgar and Valentine’s Day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated Valentine’s Day update..

AU. Matilda makes a Valentine’s Day card for Edgar, who appreciates it and thanks her as soon as he sees the illustration of himself holding a cross-shaped wooden stake and her with a book in her hand, along with the words “Have a Great Valentine’s Day, Edgar. Sincerely, Matilda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Matilda and Edgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Matilda and Edgar share a moment..

AU. After slaying a nest of vampires, Matilda and Edgar share a moment with each other.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. A Motorcycle Night Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Matilda, Edgar and a motorcycle ride at night..

AU. Edgar takes Matilda for a ride on a motorcycle one night.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
